The present invention relates generally to controlling data input for a machine database and, more particularly, to controlling the updating of the machine database during specific machine operations.
Machines, such as, for example, motor graders, dozers, compactors, and pavers, are typically used for surface-geography altering operations. As the machine works and alters the terrain, it is well known to record data related to the location of the machine and the desired and actual terrain topography. To this end, machines often are equipped with positioning systems, onboard or off board data systems, and onboard or off board data displays.
The positioning system often is comprised of a Global Positioning System (GPS) which includes a machine-mounted antenna for receiving position information from a satellite system. The antenna may be mounted to either the main body of the machine or to an implement attached to the machine.
When the antenna is attached to the main body, the elevation of the actual terrain under the machine may be determined as the machine travels, and data representative of the actual terrain topography may be stored in the data system. However, the location and elevation of the implement relative to the desired or actual terrain can not be determined from the positioning system when the antenna is attached to the main body. Thus, when the actual terrain is displayed in real time, as is preferable, the location of the implement can not be displayed in relation to the terrain being worked. Additional machine sensors may determine the position of the implement relative to the machine body, thus determining the implement location in relation to the actual terrain. However, this configuration leads to more complexity and, therefore, higher costs.
When the antenna is attached to the implement, the elevation and location of the implement may be determined. However, the elevation of the actual terrain is not known; the implement may perhaps be lifted and not engaged with the ground. Thus, as opposed to the main body/antenna configuration in which the actual terrain is known but the implement position is not known, in the implement/antenna configuration the position of the implement may be determined relative to the desired elevation for display to an operator, but the actual terrain is not known. Thus, typically a positioning system having an antenna attached to the implement does not determine an actual terrain; rather, a desired terrain is stored in the data system, and the implement is positioned by a control system to create the desired terrain configuration.
Further, it is known to mount dual antennas, one on the body of the machine and one on the implement in order to have the advantage of knowing both the actual terrain and the implement position. However, a two-antenna installation typically has a higher cost and complexity than a single antenna installation.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems as set forth above.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.
In a first embodiment, the present invention comprises a method for updating a dynamic site model based upon a current work function of a mobile machine, the machine having at least one work function, comprising the steps of determining the current work function of the machine; and updating data related to the current work function in the dynamic site model.
In a second embodiment, the present invention comprises an apparatus for updating a dynamic site model based upon a current work function of a mobile machine, the machine having at least one work function, comprising an indicator for providing an indication of the current work function of the machine; and a controller for receiving the indication, said controller updating data in the dynamic site model, said data associated with the current work function.
In a third embodiment, the present invention comprises an apparatus for displaying information to an operator of a mobile machine, comprising a receiver for providing position coordinate data corresponding to a position of at least a portion of the machine; an indicator for providing an indication of a current work function of the machine; a memory storing a model of a desired site and a model of the actual site; a controller for receiving the position coordinate data and the indication and selectively updating the memory with data corresponding to the position coordinate data based upon the current work function; and a display for displaying at least one of a difference between the desired and actual site models and an area of the site worked by one or more of the work functions.
In an embodiment, the present invention comprises a method for displaying information to an operator of a mobile machine, comprising the steps of providing position coordinate data corresponding to a position of at least a portion of the machine; determining a current work function of the machine; selectively updating a dynamic site model based upon the current work function; and displaying at least one of a representation of a difference between the dynamic site model and a desired site model and an area of the site worked by one or more of the work functions.